grifballfandomcom-20200213-history
NeTTOs Wookie
|- | align="center" | |- | align="center" | |} History NeTTOs Wookie is a friend of Johnsons Salty Grifballs captain YodaMagicCircus and is one of the 5 founding members of Johnsons Salty Grifballs. He competed in Grifball through the UKGBSML08 were he played 5 matches, scoring twice and getting an impressive +64 k/d ratio, along with 350 kills. JSG finished in the playoffs quarter finals. He also competed for JSG during the Sarge's Memorial Cup and played 4 times in the competition. He managed to get 150 kills and a +26 k/d ratio. Goodbye Wookie? After the Sarge's Memorial Cup, NeTTOs Wookie left JSG after suffering from Host Hangover when his connection went down hill. He could still return to Johnsons Salty Grifballs one day but it doesn't look like this would happen any time soon. Other games? A side reason as to why NeTTOs Wookie left Johnsons Salty Grifballs was because he was interested in playing other games more, and currently he has played over 100 Xbox 360 games. There is many games that he highly enjoys, online and offline, here's some that he recommends: *The Elder Scrolls IV, Halo 3, The Orange Box, Call Of Duty 4, Call Of Duty World At War, Bioshock, Fallout 3, Left 4 Dead, Saints Row 2, Rainbow Six Vegas 2, Soul Calibur IV, Condemned Criminal Origins, Guitar Hero II, III, World Tour, Rock Band 1 & 2, Gears Of War 1 & 2, Quantum Of Solace, Fifa 09, Far Cry 2, Dead Space, The Godfather, Bully Scholarship Edition, Mass Effect, Dead Rising, Assassins Creed, The 'Lego' Games, The Force Unleashed, Fable II, Resident Evil 5, Street Fighter IV, GTA IV, SEGA MEGA DRIVE UC, Gun, Stranglehold and Spidey Web Of Shawdows There is also the Arcade titles, NeTTOs Wookie is a big fan of retro games and says there should be more good retro games on the marketplace, the ones he recommends are: *Streets Of Rage 2, Golden Axe, Double Dragon, Banjo & Kazooie, Dash Of Destruction, Soul Calibur, PAC-MAN, Street Fighter II HF, Megaman 9, Worms, Ultimate MK3, Sonic The Hedgehog 1 & 2 and Bomberman LIVE. But with there being so many great titles on the Xbox 360, NeTTOs Wookie has played some games on the console that he really doesn't like, this list begins here: *LOTR BFME II, Meet The Robinsons, Rise Of The Argonauts, The Simpsons Game, Iron Man, Alone In The Dark, Too Human, GRAW 1 & 2, Transformers The Game, Armored Core 4, PGR 3, Def Jam Icon, Spiderman 3, Golden Axe Beast Rider and his two most hated games on the console... Two Worlds and Sonic Unleashed. NeTTOs Wookie has quite the high gamerscore, however, compared to how many games he's actually played, it's not that high. He says he only usually will go for gamerscore on games he likes. Personal Life NeTTOs Wookie, is a 16 year old engaged Jewish Communist. Grifball Stats *Played : 21 *Killed : 1080 *Deaths : 929 *K/D Spree : 151 *Betrayals : 69 *Grabs : 47 *Scores : 4 *Carrier Kills : 46 Category:Player